A Love to Remeber
by Vampire15541
Summary: A love story about finding true love in a unusual place. Rated M for Adult Content.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**My name is Aeronwan and I just turned seventeen and my twin sister is, Rhiannon. Our father, Dillon is looking for matches for us and our mother, Bronwyn, is also helping our father. What my sister and I don't expect is to be captured by Jabir and he is Rashid's captain, who is the Caliph of Thadia and he is in Scotland to trade supplies and he sees my sister and I and he takes us to Thadia, where I meet Rashid and it will be a love to remember.**

**Chapter 1- Meeting My Betrothed**

**My maid, Kara woke me up early this morning, so I could get ready bathed and dressed, so I would be ready to meet my intended husband, Dominic Reynolds the Duke of Keansburg. My father has yet to find a suitor for my sister. Kara bathed me and dressed me in white chemise and a white corset and a light blue dress, with short sleeves. She put on my white stockings, white garters and blue shoes. She brushed my long blond hair and put it up. She placed in small pearl earrings and did my makeup. I said, "I guess I should go downstairs." **

**I left the room and I saw Rhiannon, she was wearing a dress similar to mine except it was burgundy. We walked downstairs together and we saw father talking to someone in his study when we walked by and we walked into the parlor and sat down. Mother walked into the room and sat next to me and said, "daughter I must take you to see your betrothed Dominic." I stood up and she took me to father's study. Dominic was twenty five years old. I walked in and I saw him, he was very handsome, he had deep blue colored eyes, medium length brown hair and it was pulled back with a leather strap, he had a broad nose and he was very tall and he was built. Dominic looked at me and saw that I was very beautiful, I have a oval shaped face, a small delicate nose, green eyes and long straight blond hair, with a bit of curl in it. I have a narrow waist. **

**Dillon said, "Dominic this is my daughter Aeronwan." I curtsied and he lifted up my hand and kissed it and said, "it's wonderful to meet you at last Aeronwan." He had no trouble pronouncing my name, most men do, but he didn't. I said, "father I am pleased with the match you made me and I will marry Dominic has soon has were able." I curtsied to my father and left the study and walked back to the study. I sat next to Rhiannon and she said, "so what is he like?" I said, "he is very handsome and he is a perfect gentleman, I think I could see myself falling in love with him." She said, "I'm glad sis and I hope father will find a good match for me also." We hugged and it was time to eat breakfast and Dominic was joining us too. I sat next Dominic and Rhiannon sat on the other side of me. Father sat at the head of the table and mother sat next to him and our brother Aeron sat across from me. His wife Isabella is here also to visit and they are expecting their first child in early spring. **

**I said prayer and we began to eat and I could feel Dominic's gaze on me, through out breakfast. Dillon said," daughter Dominic and I have decided a date for you two to be married." I said, "when father?" He said, "we decided in three months, February 12th****." I nodded yes in agreement and after breakfast, Dominic and I walked outside together and walked around the gardens. Rhiannon and my mother watched us from a distant. We sat down on a bench and I said, "so are you happy with this match Dominic?" He said, "I'm very happy my dear Aeronwan and are you happy?" "I'm very happy and I'm not sure if I can wait three months to marry you," I replied back. "I'm not sure if I can wait either, but we must," Dominic said. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Three Months Later and the Wedding**

**Dominic and I were married in a small church in England and my parents also had a home in England, so they could be closer to me. Our home in Scotland was our summer home. Dominic's home is out in the country, it's only about a days ride from my parents home, so my sister and I are still close together. **

**My family and his family ate at Dominic's and my home afterwards they left. Dominic carried me upstairs to our bedroom and he helped me out of my gown and I took off my corset, my stockings and my garters. I was just in my chemise and he was just his pants. He kissed me on my lips and he pulled my chemise over my head and tossed it on the ground and he ran his hands down my body and he took off his pants. He picked me up and laid me on the bed and he kissed me on the lips and down my neck. Dominic made slow and tender love to me that night, again and again. **

**In the morning Dominic and I bathed together and he got dressed and Kara put on a clean chemise, my corset and a white dress. I put on my white stockings and she put on my white shoes. She brushed my hair and took some of my hair in the front and clipped it in the back with a silver clip. I did my makeup and I put my wedding ring on my finger and she put in small emerald earrings and a matching necklace. Dominic and I walked downstairs and into the dining hall to eat breakfast, we had biscuits, tea, eggs and ham. Dominic was reading the daily post. I was very happy with my marriage and I was starting to fall in love with my husband. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-The Morning Ride and the Capture

My sister and I awoke the next morning and we are out riding in the country on our horse's and are heading to the sea. Jabir has just finished trading the supplies and he sees my sister and I sitting on a cliff over looking the sea. I said, "sis the ocean is so beautiful." Rhiannon said, "yes it is, I could just sit here all day and look at it." We continued to look out at the sea and I saw a man and it looked like there were other men following him and I stood up and said, "sis we have to leave they look like pirates, let's go."

Rhiannon and I stood up and we got on our horses and we started to leave, we were grabbed from behind off our horse's and one man held tightly and another was holding on tightly to my sister. Jabir walked over to us and said, "these young women will make good servants to Lord Rashid." He tried to touch me, but I kicked him and he said, "this one has fire, Rashid will like you the most." He walked over to my sister and picked her head up with his hand and touched her brown hair and I said, "leave my sister alone, just take me and leave her be." Rhiannon was scared and the man that was holding her released her and she ran over to me and I held her has she cried into my chest. Jabir said, "no sorry were taking both of you and by the way what is your name pretty?"

I said with a bit of venom in my voice, "my name is Aeronwan and this is my sister Rhiannon." "You have a lot of fire and passion in you, Rashid will be very pleased with you and he might even make you his wife, he is in need of one, since his wife passed away two years ago," Jabir said. I said, "I will be no infidel's wife." Jabir smacked me across the face and said, "shut your mouth woman and men bring them to the ship!" Two men carried my sister and I off to Jabir's ship. Our brother Aeron saw us being carried off and he rode back to the house to tell our father what happened. He knew that Dominic would be angry and would do everything possible to find Rhiannon and I.

When we arrived at the ship, the men took my sister and I and placed us in a small room. I sat down on the bed and Rhiannon sat next to me. Jabir came in the room and I noticed he couldn't keep his eyes off Rhiannon. I said, "leave us be" he said, "I will tell you when we arrive in Thadia my sweets." He walked out of the room and closed the door and I heard the door being locked. Rhiannon and I decided to get some sleep. We woke up five hours later and there was food in our room. We had some water, bread, grapes and mangos, which were the sweetest things we ever tasted. We went back to sleep afterwards.

We've been on the ship for five days and Jabir came in the room and said, "we will be in Thadia in two hours and you ladies may come on deck to get some fresh air." My sister and I stood up and we smoothed our dresses' with our hands. Jabir moved out of the way and we walked up the steps and walked on deck.

Rhiannon and I looked out at the sea and Jabir was standing next to us. I said, "sis it's so beautiful." Jabir said, "yes it is and Thadia is also very beautiful." "I'm sure it is, I've seen pictures in books of those places," I said. Jabir was glad I calmed down and Rhiannon was no longer clinging to me and he loved her hair and her skin. He just wanted to rub his hands all over her soft tan skin. Rhiannon caught Jabir staring at her and she looked at him, he was very tall, he had long abnormally silver hair, he was very handsome and he was wearing black pants and a white shirt that was partly opened and she could see his chest and he looked like he had really nice abs. I nudged Rhiannon's shoulder and she looked at me and said, "what?" "Why do you keep staring at him," I whispered to her. She whispered back, "I don't know, he just so handsome and he has a nice body." I shook my head and I knew I wouldn't be able to stop her from staring at him.

We arrived in Thadia and Jabir said, "I have some clean clothes for you two to put on so go change quickly. We went down the steps, and I put on a long blue skirt, which didn't cover the side's of my legs and long black boots and blue shirt with sleeves and white beads along the bottom of the shirt and is showed off all my stomach also. I brushed my hair and there was some makeup here also, so my sister and I did our makeup and she was wearing a white skirt, but it was covering her legs and a white shirt like mine, but it only showed a little bit of her stomach, she brushed her hair and we walked up the stairs and back up to the deck. Jabir saw us and said, "you both look beautiful, but Aeronwan you will look extra beautiful and it is for Rashid." I said, "so I'm supposed to be dolled up for some strange man?" He nodded yes towards me and he helped my sister and I off the ship and we carried in a leater to the palace.

Jabir said, "you must put these veils on and you will bow to Rashid." We nodded yes and he put the veils on us and escorted us into the palace. Rashid was sitting on his chair and discussing something with Haider. Jabir bowed to him and so did Rhiannon and I. Rashid said, "so what have you brought me Jabir?" He said, "a beautiful young girl, who might please you mighty Caliph." He walked over towards us and Jabir said, "Rashid the brown haired one, if you don't mind I would like her for myself." Rashid said, "you may have her, you have served me well and you are my best and most trusted friend." Jabir said, "thank you Lord Caliph." He walked over towards my sister and I and he said, "you the younger one stand up and walk over towards Jabir."

My sister stood up and walked over to Jabir," who put a protective arm around my sister's tiny waist. Rashid said, "stand up my pretty and let me look at you." I stood up and he took off my veil and he was stunned by my beautiful emerald colored eyes and he said, "you are very beautiful and your eyes are the color of emeralds and your hair is also beautiful, the color of the sun." He looked at my body and he thought I was very beautiful and he loved my body and he couldn't wait until he had his hands all over my lushes body. He said, "Jabir what are their names?" Jabir said, "she is known has Aeronwan and the other is Rhiannon." Rashid said, "Aeronwan I shall call you Djamila and Jabir you may pick a name for your women." Jabir said, "Rhiannon I shall call you Layla."

Rhiannon said, "that is fine my lord." Rashid said, "Jamillah." A older looking women walked over towards us and said, "yes my lord?" Rashid said, "take Djamila and Layla to their room and they must have their separate room, but they may be next to each other and Jabir you may visit Layla anytime you wish. Jamillah, have Djamila prepared for tonight and after that bring her to my room." She bowed and took my sister and I to our room's. Rhiannon loved her room and I saw Jabir walk into her room with her. I sat down on the bed in my room and Jamillah said, "you are a very lucky girl, Rashid want's you and if you please him, you will gain his favor, no one in the harem has been able to please him anymore." I said, "so I'm supposed to be some food to some strange man and I'm being forced to sleep with him." Jamillah said, "have you've been married yet and are ye still a virgin?" I said, "I have a husband and I wish to be returned to him and not be forced to sleep with a man I do not know."

She took my hand and took to the baths and bathed me and put lavender over my body and removed all the body hair from my body. She put oils on my body and she dried my long blond hair and brushed it. She dressed me in a white caftan, with gold trimmings on the top and bottom. She put a golden bracelet on my arm and one on my ankle. She said, "I must take you to Rashid now dear." I followed her and she took me to Rashid's room and knocked on the door. We walked in and we both bowed to him and he said, "you may leave now Jamillah" She left and closed the door and Rashid said, "come over to me Djamila." I said, "my name is Aerowann and I wish to be retuned to my husband Dominic, then spend one night with you!" He said, " You will come to me now Djamila!" I said," my name is Aerowann!" I turned around and I tried to open the door, but it was locked. He said, "you cannot leave this room my jewel." "I all ready told you I don't wish to spend the night with you!" He walked over towards me and grabbed me and pulled me roughly against his chest and he kissed me on the lips and I was struggling against him, but it didn't do any good because he was so strong. He stopped kissing me and said, "you smell beautiful the lavender is perfect for you my sweet." He kissed my neck and he looked into my eyes and he kissed my lips lightly and then more deeper and passionately. I tried to pull away, but his arm was wrapped around my waist tightly.

He stopped kissing me and said, "you taste very sweet." He took off his caftan and took off my arm bracelet and ankle bracelet. He let go of me and I backed away from him and I said, "I will not give myself to a man that I don't love or even know. I want you to release my sister and I, so I may go back to my husband Dominic, the man I love!" I started to cry and I could feel the tears dripping down my cheeks and Rashid tried to hold me, but I flinched away from him, but then he just grabbed me and held me in his arms.

I cried into his chest and without thinking I kissed him because I knew I couldn't get away from him, so I just gave in and gave him what he wanted. He untied my caftan on and it fell to the ground and he pulled me closer to him and he kissed me and he picked me up and carried me towards his bed. Rashid laid me down and he laid beside me and he ran his hand down the side off my breast and all the way down to my leg. He began to kiss my neck and then my breast and his right leg was over top of my legs and my legs were closed tightly.

He spread my legs easily with his hands and he laid on top of me and I felt the tip of his manhood at my sheath and I felt him enter me and I cried out and he was going in and out of my body slowly at first, but then he began to go faster and faster and he was getting harder and he kept going, until he released his love juices inside my body. Rashid rolled off of me and said, "now I want you to get on top of me and ride me Djamila." I nodded yes, knowing I had no other choice. I sat on top of Rashid and I kissed him on the lips and I pushed his manhood into my sheath and I rode him hard and fast and Rashid yelled in pleasure. We continued making love for hours. I still couldn't believe I slept with him and I was hoping I would never have to do it again, it felt so wrong and disgusting and I wanted to go home to Dominic. I cried in my sleep and I knew Rashid could hear me and he held me in his arms.

Rhiannon and Jabir were sitting on her bed and they were both naked and Jabir was kissing her roughly and deeply. She was enjoying herself and he kissed down her neck slowly and she moaned. She felt Jabir enter her and she felt a slight pain, but then it was gone. He entered slowly at first and he went in and out, he became harder. He went faster and faster, my sister was crying out in pleasure louder then Rashid and I were. I could here her next door. Jabir kept going until his love juices spilt inside of her. He beside her and Rhiannon sat on top of him and she rode him hard and fast, he yelled in pleasure and was screaming her name and telling her to go faster. She went faster until she was tired and she rolled off of him and Jabir laid on top of her and entered her again and they made love for several hours also. All of us eventually fell a sleep in our men's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- The Next Morning**

**Jabir and Rashid took my sister and I again this morning. Then we fell asleep again, I awoke in Rashid's arms and he was sound asleep. I heard a light tap on the door and I moved myself out of his arms easily and I slipped my caftan over my body and went to the door. I opened it and it was Jamillah and my sister. She said, "I'm taking you and your sister to the baths to bathe and get changed. I closed the door quietly and she took us to the baths. She took off our caftan's and we stepped into the pool and we swam around for a bit and Jamillah washed our hair and put lavender in our hair and lilac on our bodies. **

**We stood up and got out of the pool and we were dried and Jamillah, put a long pink skirt that only covered my front and my butt and it was held on by a silver band which had a pink gemstone in the middle and my legs were bare. She put on a pink shirt that covered my breast and around the middle part of my back and it tied at the back of my neck. She placed a silver and pink necklace around my neck and it had a pink stone hanging in the middle of it and she place a silver circlet around my forehead. She brushed my long hair and braided it and put it into a bun and tied a pink wrap around it. She put in matching earrings and bracelets. My sister was wearing a outfit similar to mine, except it was white and gold and her necklace was gold and blue. She also had golden bracelets on each of her wrist and Jamillah put a golden ankle bracelet on each of her ankle's and she put a silver one on each of my ankle's also. She brushed her hair and she put a golden band around the bottom of her hair. She put on golden sandals on Rhiannon's feet and pink one's on my feet. She led us out of the baths and I went back to Rashid's room and Rhiannon went back to her room. **

**Rashid was dressed golden pants, black shoes, a golden shirt and a jacket that covered his arms and it was gold and black. His long black hair was pulled back at the back of his neck. Rashid turned around and saw me and he walked over towards me and he kissed me on the lips lightly. He looked up and down my body and said, "you look beautiful my jewel." I said, "thank you my lord." "Please call me Rashid my sweet," Rashid said. He kissed me once more and said, "now my darling I have some business to take care feel free to go eat breakfast with your sister." I nodded and he hugged me and left the room, I left the room also and went tot Rhiannon's room. I saw Jabir leave and he followed Rashid. **

**I sat down on the pillows with Rhiannon and said, "so from what I heard last night you must have had a fun night?" She looked at me and blushed and said, " I guess you heard me sis? I also heard you to sis." I said, "yes I heard you and I never want to have to degrade myself again by sleeping with a man I don't know. I miss Dominic and I love him so much, sister I miss home and momma and papa and our brother." Layla said, "Jabir is a splendid lover and he is also rough. I miss home too and our family, sis I want to go home." She started to cry and I held her and said, "I want to go home also, I want to escape this place just has much as you want too. I can't believed we were forced to give ourselves to men we don't love and men we don't even know." Rhiannon stopped crying and wiped away her tears and she said, "that's true since and I hope we never have to do it again." Even though in both of our head's we knew that we enjoyed every minute of it. **

**We ate our breakfast, which was mangos, other fruits, bread and a type of fruit juice that was really good. We stood up and we walked out to the balcony and down the steps and we walked around the gardens. There were all kinds of fruit trees and beautiful flowers we never seen before and there was a beautiful fountain in the middle of the garden. Rhiannon and I sat down on the edge and ran our fingers trough the water and it was very cold. We looked out over the wall and saw the sea and it was beautiful. **

**There were tropical birds flying around and there we people fishing in the sea. We didn't know was that Jabir and Rashid were watching us from the balcony. They were both thinking how beautiful we were, Rashid was thinking, "I must take Djamila has my wife." Jabir thought to himself, "I will take Layla has my wife soon." They walked down the stairs and my sister and I stood up and stood in front of the wall and looked out at the sea. I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and Jabir wrapped his arms around my sister. I leaned back into Rashid's chest and lifted up my right arm and I touched his cheek and he kissed my hand and then I placed both of my hands over top of his. Jabir kissed my sister's neck twice and she placed her hands on top of his also. We stood together look out at the sea and I didn't want to admit it to Rashid, but I was starting to like him a lot and I looked over at my sister and I could tell she was really into Jabir. Maybe my sister would grown to love him, but I knew I could never love Rashid because my heart belonged to someone else. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Five Months Later**

**I am now married to Rashid, I didn't want to marry him, but I had know choice, I miss Dominic terribly and I love him so much. Rhiannon is married to Jabir and my sister is very happy. Rashid and I are lying on our bed after we made love and he his holding me and he said, "Aeronwan I love you, do you love me?" I said, " I can't answer that yet, I'm sorry, I have only know you for five months." He said, "I can wait darling, I will never push you to do anything you don't want to." He kissed my lips lightly and I snuggled closer to him. He stroked my back and he was happy and he looked down and I was a sleep. He closed his eyes and held me all through the night. I felt so bad because he loved me and I knew I could never love him, I just wanted to get back to Dominic. **

**In the morning Rashid and I bathed together and Jabir and Rhiannon bathed together shortly after we were done. We were all dressed and Jabir and Rashid had some affairs to take care of and Rhiannon and I ate breakfast and Rashid and Jabir gave us some gold and Jamillah took us to the market to but some new clothes and jewelry. My sister and I bought similar outfits, but mine was green and her's was red. We also bought some gold earrings, matching necklaces and golden bracelets. After we finished shopping we went back to the palace and we put our new things in our room's. We walked around the gardens and we took a one mango each off a tree and we ate it. They are so delicious and sweet. Afterwards we walked back inside and we saw Rashid and Jabir and they were in Rashid and I's room talking. We walked past the room and walked down the hallway. Rhiannon almost made it to the room, when she felt dizzy and queasy and she started to fall but I caught her. I yelled, "Jabir! come quickly Rhiannon passed out!" I saw Rashid and Jabir run out into the hallway and Jabir picked her up and cradled her against his chest and carried Rhiannon to their room. I ran to get the doctor.**

**Rhiannon woke up three hours later and Jabir was kneeling on the ground beside the bed and his head was down on the bed beside her waist and he was crying. She sat up and Rhiannon ran her hand threw his hair and he lifted his head up off the bed and he looked into her eyes. She wiped away his tears and he hugged her and he kissed her lips lightly. I said, "sis I found out that your with child." Rashid and I left the room and Jabir said, "I'm so happy that we found each other my sweet" Rhiannon lifted up her head and she looked into his eyes and he kissed her. They were so happy, but Rashid new something was wrong with me, he had a feeling that I still loved my husband Dominic and that I would never love him. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Four Months Later and the Rescue

My sister's belly has grown a bit larger because of the child. We are out in the gardens walking around and Rashid and Jabir are in another city because of a war. They will be back in three weeks. Rhiannon misses Jabir a lot and I'm happy because I no longer have to degrade myself in front of Rashid anymore and maybe I could find a way for my sister and I to escape. We still miss our family, but part of Rhiannon doesn't want them to find us because they would never approve of her marriage or the child. We sat down on a bench and looked out over the wall and out at the sea. Rhiannon looked out in the distant and saw a ship and it looked like our father's. She said, "sis look at that ship." I looked at it and said, "it's father's." Our father looked through his telescope and saw my sister and I in the gardens.

We ran inside the palace. We closed the doors to the balcony and locked the door. We heard somebody climbing over the wall and they pounded on the door. We backed up and the door busted open and there stood our brother and father. Aeron hugged me and when he hugged Rhiannon, he knew something was up. Dillion said, "daughters we came to take you back home." I said, "father I'm so happy you found us, I want to go home to Dominic." Rhiannon said, "father I wish to stay and I want you two to leave and go home and let me raise my child with my husband." Dillion said, "your married and you are carrying a infidel's child." Aeron said, "Rhiannon you are coming home with us no matter what you say." Aeron grabbed her and I followed them outside. They helped us over the wall carefully and out to the row boat. They rowed back to the ship and stuck us in a room and locked the door.

We arrived back in Scotland in five days and father made us take off our clothes and I dressed in a green long sleeve dress and Rhiannon dressed in blue dress. We did each others hair and makeup and helped each other get our white stocking's on and black shoes. We left the room and walked on deck and Dillion and Aeron drove us back to our home. We arrived in a hour. Our mother, Branwenn was waiting for us outside. We stepped out of the carriage and we hugged her and she saw Rhiannon's stomach and she knew this would be a problem.

She said, "daughter you are with child I see." I said, "yes she is and father took her away from her husband and she will never see Jabir and he will never see his child and mother she loved him so much." Rhiannon started to cry and mother held her and she was happy we were home. I walked inside and I saw a familiar face, it was Dominic. I ran straight into his arms and he held on to me tightly and we kissed and he kissed me for three minutes and he wouldn't let me go. I said, "my dear husband I missed you so much and I love you so much and when your ready I would like to give you a heir." He said, "I missed you to my sweet and I love you too and whenever you feel ready, I would love to have a child." He held on to me tighter and I knew my sister was so upset, but it would be worst for her because she was having another man's child and it would be hard to find her a husband. I was happy and I hope my sister would be happy too, but I have a feeling she won't be.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Two Months Later

Rhiannon isn't the same anymore, she is so unhappy because she misses Jabir and her baby is due in two months and father is making her give up the baby for adoption and father was lucky enough to find a match for, so she is being forced to marry a man she doesn't love. I'm carrying Dominic first child. Dominic is hoping for a boy, but if it's a girl he will be happy too, he knows she will be beautiful just like her mother. What I don't know, is that the child I'm carrying isn't Dominic's it's Rashid's.

Meanwhile back in Thadia Rashid and Jabir, just got back from the war and they were successful and Jamillah, approached them and Rashid said, "where is my wife?" She said, "I have some grave news to tell you my lord and captain." Jabir said, "what?" "Well the girls father and brother found them and took them back to England," she said. Rashid and Jabir fists clenched and their faces went from happy to very pissed off. Rashid said, "we will go to England and found them." Jabir agreed and they prepared to leave and come to England to find my sister and I.

I awoke the next morning, Dominic is lying beside me asleep. I get out of bed and bathe and I'm dressed in a clean chemise, my corset, white stockings a green day dress, green shoes. Kara brushed my hair and put it up in a beautiful style, did my makeup and put in pearl earrings and a pearl necklace. I put on my wedding ring and a gold ring with a green emerald on it on my other ring finger. Kara left and I stood up from my vanity and Dominic was awake. He walked over to me and dressed in white breeches, blue pants, white shirt, blue vest and a white jacket. He brushed his hair and tied it at the nape of his neck. We walked downstairs to eat. After breakfast I went to the stables and got on my horse and rode to my parents house.

When I arrived I put my horse in the stable and walked to the front of the house. The butler let me in and I walked into the parlor and sat next to my sister. I said, "sis how are you doing today?" She said, "not really any better, you know I miss him and that I love him, I don't want to give up my baby sis." She started to cry and I pulled her closer to me and I help her, while she cried into my chest. I rubbed her back and I saw father walk into the parlor and I couldn't even look at him because what he is making Rhiannon do. She left to go to her room and I stood up and I said, "father how can you do this? She is so unhappy don't you know that? Or is all you care is about is making your self richer through your daughters that you don't care about their feelings especially Rhiannon." Father didn't know what to say. I said, "you can't even think of a lie to tell me, you are no father of mine!" I moved him out of the way and I walked upstairs to my sister's room. I knocked on the door and she let me in and we sat down on her bed. She was rubbing her stomach and she felt the baby kick. She started to cry again and I held her close to me and I said, "sister I must be getting home now, I will come tomorrow."

She nodded yes to me and I left her room and walked out of the house and I walked to the stables and I got onto my horse and started to head back to my house. As I was riding I didn't see the highway robbers and they pulled me off my horse and onto the ground. The man on top of me was red headed and had a scruffy beard and was ugly and he had a knife in his hand. The other's were waiting their turn I knew what they were going to try to do. The man kissed me and I tried to push him off of me, he ripped the shoulder of my dress and kissed my shoulder and started to yell help and he smacked me across the face and told me to shut up or he would kill me. I started to cry and the man pushed up my dress and was about to do something until I saw him pulled off of me and I saw someone kill him and another man killed the others. I saw a hand put out to me and I took it I looked up and I saw it was Rashid. I was shocked he was here and he touched my face and he saw the bruise on my face and my shoulder. He said, "darling are you all right?" I couldn't say anything and he pulled me into his arms and held me, I cried into his chest. I looked over and saw Jabir. He asked, "where is Rhiannon?"

I said, "she is at my parents house Jabir, but you can't go there, they will never let you see her." "I will find away, but I know now that I have to be careful," Jabir said. Rashid said, "darling why were you out here all by yourself?" I said, "I rode over to my parents house to visit my sister. What are you doing here?" He answered, "I came to see you and get you back, I love you Aeronwan." I said, "you can't be here Rashid, we can never be together any more, I'm married and I love my husband, what we had should've never happened, I'm sorry just go home please." Rashid said, "I will not go home without you, I will stay here until I have you and I'm not going back to Thadia, once we are together which I know we will one way or another I will live here with you and Jabir won't leave until he as your sister again."

I didn't know what to say and Rashid kissed me and I pushed against him and I slapped him across the face and I walked away from him and he tried to grab me but I pushed him away and I got on my horse and I rode home. I got home and as soon as Dominic saw me, he ran over to me and he said, "love what happened to you?" I said, "I fell off my horse and hit the ground and my dress tore." He said, "ok, I'm glad your ok is the baby?" "The baby is fine my darling you have nothing to worry about," I said. He kissed me and took me upstairs to change. He took off my green dress and help me put on a pink day dress and Kara took my green dress downstairs to fix it. Dominic got some ice for my face. He asked, "are you sure you all right my love?" I said, "Dominic yes I am ok, must you keep asking about it?" "I'm sorry my darling, it's just I don't know what I would do if anything were to happen to you," he said. I said, "I'm sorry for yelling at you, I'm just I don't know." He hugged me and Dominic kissed my lips lightly and held me in his arms.

Dominic wasn't sure what was actually wrong with me, but he was very concerned. He was worried about what happened in Thadia because I never told him what happened, but he knows he should ask about it, but he doesn't want to bring up bad memories incase something bad happened. Dominic let me out of his arms and he had to go do some things in town so he left and I walked over to the bed and I sat down on the bed. I wasn't sure what to do, I didn't understand why I was starting to have these feelings Rashid. I was also worried about the baby because I only slept with Dominic once before my sister and I were taking and Rashid and I slept together four times, so I was thinking the bay might be his.

It was getting late and Dominic was still not back, so I took off my dress, my corset, stockings and shoes. I was just in my chemise and I laid down on my bed and I picked up my book from the nightstand. I heard someone on the balcony I got out off bed and out my book down and I walked over to the window and it was Rashid. I let him in and I walked over to the bedroom door and locked it. I walked back over to him and asked, "what are you doing here?" He said, "Darling if you don't love me, I will leave and never come back to you."

I said, "Rashid I don't know exactly what I feel, but I do know that I have deep feelings for you, but I don't know if it's love." "Look inside your heart my darling and you will find the answer," Rashid said. I thought for a few minutes and I said, "Rashid I love you." He pulled me into his arms and he kissed me on the lips long and hard. We continued to kiss and we walked towards the bed and he picked me up and laid me down on the bed and Rashid laid on top of me and we continued to kiss.

I took off his shirt and he took off the rest of his clothes and I he took off my chemise. He kissed down my neck and he grasped one of my breast in his hand and he squeezed it and started to suck on my nipple, I started to moan. He kissed down my stomach and he rubbed his fingers over my legs and he entered me and he drove into me hard and fast we were trying to keep our noise quiet so no one could hear us. We had sex for about an hour and we both got dressed and Rashid kissed me goodbye and left without anyone seeing him. I heard someone coming so I ran to the door and unlocked it and I off the light and I got into bed and I closed me eyes. Dominic came into the room and saw that I was asleep. He got changed for bed and he got into bed and laid down beside me and he leaned over and kissed me and went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- The birth and the lovers reunite**

**Dominic and I went over to my parents house. I was there to help my sister in the birth of her baby. She was in labor for five hours and she gave birth to a baby girl and she named her Francesca she was beautiful. I said, "sister she is beautiful." My sister was holding her and smile. My father came in with a woman and my sister started to cry and I took Francesca from my sister and I knew I had no choice but to hand to baby to the woman. I held my sister and she continued to cry and I rubbed her back and I glared at my father. **

**I'm eight months pregnant with my child and I'm hoping for a girl, but I'm positive the child is Rashid's. I have to tell him the next time I see him that the child is his. Rhiannon went to sleep and my father and I walked out of the room and I took my time walking down the stairs. Dominic was talking to my mother and my father and I walked into the parlor. I sat next to Dominic I couldn't even look at my father I was so angry with him. I believe my mother was as well. They left the room and went to study to talk, but I heard them starting to yell at each other. Dominic was rubbing my stomach and felt the baby kick. I put my hand over top of his and smiled and he kissed my cheek. We stayed for a little bit more and then we left.**

**When we arrived home Dominic didn't get out of the carriage and left to go into town. I walked upstairs to my room and I opened our bedroom door and turned around and saw Rashid I locked the door and I walked over to him and he kissed me on the lips. He put his hand on my stomach and I said, "Rashid I know this baby is your's not Dominic's and I'm very happy it's your's." Rashid smiled and kissed me again he was so happy. He hugged me carefully and kissed me again and asked, "darling I want to marry you and be here with you." I said, "but I can't marry you, I'm married to Dominic." I kissed him again and I felt tears dripping down my cheeks and he wiped them away. He held me in his arms, what I didn't know was that Dominic was with another woman right now and that we might not be together for very long and that I don't really know what kind of man he really is. Rashid stayed for a little bit more and then he kissed me good bye and left. I changed for bed and got into bed and went to sleep, Dominic came home late again and went to sleep. **

**Rhiannon is asleep and she hears someone knock on her door to her porch. She got out of bed and she saw it was Jabir. She let him in and she threw her arms around him and he kissed her long and passionately on the lips. He asked, "where is our baby my darling?" She said, "well I had a girl and named her Francesca and I'm sorry but my father made me give up the baby for adoption." Jabir was very angry right now and Rhiannon knew he was. He held her closer and he rubbed her back and lifted up her head and kissed her and said, "we will find a way to be together and get our daughter back." They walked to the bed and they made love for two hours and Jabir left afterwards and Rhiannon put back on her chemise and went to bed. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Rashid and Aeronwan

The Lover's Are Discovered

Rashid and I are sitting on the bed kissing and I the bedroom door opens and Dominic walk's in and see's Rashid and I kissing. He said, "what in the hell are you doing!?" We stopped kissing and we got off of the bed and Rashid pulled me close to him and Dominic said, "get you hand s off my wife infidel!" Rashid said, "I will do no such thing she love's me and not you and I will never let you lay a hand on her, she belong's with me not you." Dominic said, "you love this man and you have slept with him while you were kidnapped didn't you? I have feeling the child you carry is his right?"

I said, "yes and I am sorry Dominic, but I want to be with him not you." "Well I won't stand for it, you are coming with me now!" Dominic yelled towards me. He started to walk towards me and tried to grab me but Rashid stopped him. Dominic said, "take your hand off of me!" Dominic tried to fight him off, but Rashid was very strong. Dominic reached for his gun and shot Rashid in the leg and he fell over. I screamed and tried to go to him, but Dominic grabbed me and put the gun to my head. He said, "Rashid you come near us and I will kill her before your eyes."

Dominic was pulling me out of the room and he did, Rashid was lying on the floor and he saw Jabir and my sister come into the room and Jabir said, "what has happened?" Rashid said, "her husband found us together and shot me in the leg and took Aeronwan from me, he will kill her if I don't find her." Jabir patched up Rashid and helped him up and they left in search of me, Jabir wouldn't let Rhiannon go, she protested, but she finally agreed to stay at the house. Jabir kissed her and the guys left in search of me and Dominic.

Dominic took me to a cottage in the woods and he sat me down on a chair roughly. I said, "Dominic…." I tried to finish my sentence, but he slapped me across the face and said, "don't you dare speak, unless I ask you to whore. I can't believe you slept with that infidel and are having his child and not mine!" I said, "it's not like I had a choice Dominic, but I love him it just took me a while to realize my true feelings for him I'm sorry." He said, "well we won't have to worry about him anymore, I will kill him and that child you are carrying and then we will go back to our normal married lives' and you will give me a heir!" I put my hands protectively over my stomach and yelled, "you will not lay a hand on my baby Dominic!" He slapped me again and harder this time that he cut my cheek.

I heard some noise outside and I saw Rashid and Jabir kick open the door to the cottage, Dominic stood me up from the chair and at put the gun to my head. He said, "come any closer and I will kill her right now!" Rashid said, "release her now and I won't be forced to kill you!" Dominic threw me on the ground and I landed on my shoulder hard on the ground. Rashid was mad and I was trying to get to Dominic to get the gun, but he kicked me in the stomach. Rashid was really pissed now and he pulled out a dagger and threw it at Dominic and it hit him in the leg.

Dominic screamed and pulled it out and threw it on the ground and I was on the ground bleeding and in a lot of pain, I was so worried for my baby. Rashid pulled out his sword and ran towards Dominic and he punched him in the face. Rashid punched him back and grabbed the gun and threw it in the fire place and Dominic tried to get it and then Rashid stabbed him in the chest. He fell over dead and Rashid walked over to me and picked me up and I said, "the baby Rashid" he said, "don't talk right now darling." He kissed my lips lightly and carried me out of the cottage and got on his horse and Jabir followed him back to my house.

Rashid brought me in and my sister saw me and ran to me and was crying and asked, "where is Dominic?" Jabir said, "he's dead, now let Rashid take her upstairs and you and I will go get a doctor darling." Rhiannon said, "all right let's go, but we must hurry." Rashid carried me upstairs to my room and laid me down on the bed and got some towels to try to stop the bleeding. In about fifteen minutes Jabir and my sister brought the doctor and took him upstairs to my room. Rashid said, "can you save my wife and my child doctor?"

He said, "I don't know, let's have a look at her and I need to ask you all to leave and I will call for you later." Rashid said, "all right come on guys let's go." They left the room and walked downstairs and Rashid heard me screaming and it was killing him and then he heard a baby crying and he didn't here me anymore. He ran upstairs and opened the door and he saw the baby wrapped up in a blanket and he saw that I was lying on the bed and feared for the worst. The doctor said, "the baby is fine, but Aeronwan needs her rest if she is expected to live." Rashid said, "all right and thank you doctor." The doctor gave him some medicine and left Rhiannon paid him and he left. Rashid looked in the crib and saw that we had a girl. He kneeled by the bed and he held my hand and he said, "my darling I'm so sorry this is all my fault, I love you so much." I was asleep and could barely hear him and Rashid was crying and he wasn't sure if I would ever wake up.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- Aeronwan Awakens**

**And Baby Elizabeta**

**I opened my eyes and noticed I was clean and in a clean gown, I looked over and saw my daughter in her crib asleep. I looked over and saw Rashid kneeling by the bed holding my hand and his head down on the bed. I could hear him crying and I took my other hand and I ran my hand through his hair. Rashid lifted up his head and saw that I was awake. I said, "hello my darling" Rashid kissed my lips lightly and said, "my love you are awake at last, I thought I had lost you." I kissed him back and I said, "I want to get up, I feel better." **

**He said, "all right, but I'm going to help you love." He helped me out of bed and helped me walk over to our daughter's crib. She had my hair and his dark brown eyes and I said, "she is so beautiful my love." Rashid said, "She looks like her mother." I picked her up and held her close to me and her little hand grasped my gown. She looked up at me and Rashid and she looked happy. I put her back down in her crib and she fell asleep. Rashid helped me get dressed and he helped me downstairs and took me into the parlor. I saw my sister and Jabir. Rashid helped me sit down on a sofa and Rhiannon sat next to me and hugged me and said, "I'm so glad you are all right, I never want to loose you sister." I hugged her back and Rashid sat on the other side of me. **

**Jabir said, "we told your father what happened and he believed us and thanked Rashid for saving your life, apparently your ex husband was wanted in other countries, for fraud and he would marry wealthy woman and kill them and take the money." I said, "oh my lord how did he ever get away with it?" Rashid said, "he would change his name and his appearance some how to make him look different and he was very good at covering his tracks." Rhiannon said, "also he is going to let Jabir and I be together and he got our daughter back and he will let you and Rashid be together." We were all happy and that we all got our happy ending.**


	11. Chapter 11

Epilogue

Three years have passed and my sister and I have had another child we both had girls, my daughter's name is Cassandra and my sister's daughter's name is Bethany. Francesca is 4 years old and Elizabeta is three and we are very happy and Rashid and Jabir want another child and we don't have a problem with that because we want to give them a son. I thought I found love, but it was a false love and then I found my true love and so did my sister.


End file.
